Surprises
by VivaJuanita
Summary: Harry is celebrating his 20th birthday and has a surprise for his family, but this surprise is turned on him.


**Disclaimer**: If I could make money off this, that would rock my world, but alas I cannot. Everything belongs to JKR and the likes.

**Warning:** slash, disaster and hilarity, AU obviously when you begin reading.

**A/N:** I always enjoy playing with the idea of Harry having a family so I just had to do this. I also made everyone alive and such after being told I was being a horrible person for Sirius and Remus not being there… *looks pointedly at Senorita Sprinklebuns* Not my best fic by far, but not quite the worst. Wrote it mostly in math during school haha, so meh, I apologize for any lameness and whatnot.

**Surprises**

Harry woke to the sunlight streaming through his window. It was early on the day of his 20th birthday. Harry blinked into the assaulting light as he stretched and slipped his glasses over his nose. Harry threw the covers off his bed as he smiled and padded to the bathroom to shower. He made sure to take his time cleaning up for the big day ahead knowing there was a surprise he wished to bestow upon his family. Harry was so light hearted he couldn't help but hum a tune as he pulled on his favorite jeans and a crisp white button down he tucked in loosely. His slightly tattered green Converse completed the look as he went to apparate to his parents' home.

The Potter household sat in the countryside, just outside London. It was moderate in size, a small mansion or large cottage of sorts (nothing compared to Malfoy Manor). Harry appeared at the end of the drive and took a deep breath before starting towards the house.

"Harry!" a shrill, excited voice sounded as a flash of red hair met the man's eyes before he stumbled back a few steps with an armful of his sister. Allison Potter, now fifteen, was the youngest and would start her 5th year at Hogwarts that September. She was very close to her older brother and always enjoyed seeing him.

Harry laughed as he hugged his sister tightly. "How are you Ally?"

"I'm wonderful! Happy Birthday Harry! Ooh I can't wait for you to see what I got you! I hope you like it! The Weasleys are here already. Bill and Fleur couldn't come, but they sent a card. Come on," she tugged his hand, "Come inside! Jamie's in there with Ron somewhere I think." Harry chuckled as his sister pulled him along to the front door, altogether intrigued as to what this surprise could be.

Right as Harry and Ally approached the door Jamie popped his head out. "Hey Harry," he said as he embraced his older brother. Jamie (James Jr.) would be attending his 7th and final year at Hogwarts even though he was already 17. He looked more like Harry with black hair and green eyes but his face more resembled Lily's.

"Mum's in the kitchen with Molly and Hermione. I think Dad's with Fred and George and Ron. I'd try to avoid Mum though, she's a bit frantic over this party." Harry nodded at his brother and stepped into the cool confines of the Potter household.

Harry kept his arm looped through his sister's as she looked at her watch. She kept doing that and he was beginning to wonder why.

"Expecting something Al?" she looked up startled.

"Huh? No. Nothing! Oh look who I have Mum," she called out to effectively change the subject. Sure enough, Lily came out of the kitchen and seized her oldest son in a hug.

"Oh Harry! Happy Birthday dear." She pulled back at arm's length to look at her son and smiled. "Now then, go out to the garden with your father and the others. Lunch will be out shortly." With another hug she sent Harry off.

Harry ambled off outside to join his family and friends. While Lily and Milly cooked and chatted, the Potters and Weasleys started a friendly Quidditch game, and before long the food was served and all were gathered around a large table under a white tent, laughing, talking, and eating.

"So Harry, you with anyone?" Fred winked at him.

"Yeah, an eligible bachelor such as yourself must have plenty of women lining up at your door," George continued, earning him a slap on the arm from Molly and a glare from Ginny. Harry cleared his throat in a discomfort known only to his siblings. Ally and Jamie looked knowingly sympathetic at their brother.

"Erm, hah, no line of girls at my door, sorry to disappoint."

"Ah, so there is someone then? You've looked properly shagged lately," Fred quipped. Harry choked on his drink.

"Fred!" Molly shrieked, "That is hardly appropriate!" The others (except Ginny) laughed with good natured mirth as Lily began to gather plates and Molly levitated the leftover food inside. Some decided to sit and talk while they waited for the much anticipated cake to be brought out. Ally's watch glowed purple and she lept up from the table.

"Be right back!" she announced as she threw Harry a mischievous smile and ran into the house. Ginny finally saw her opportunity and approached Harry.

"Harry could I have a word please?" she asked.

"Sure Gin," he replied, setting his napkin on the table. Jamie shot him a look and Harry just frowned quizzically before following Ginny to a more secluded part of the garden.

"So what's up?" Harry shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Harry, are you really seeing someone?" Harry looked at her shocked.

"Eh…why?"

"Harry, I love you, you know that. Please tell me it's not true. I- we could be together you know." She leaned in toward Harry as he backed up slightly.

"Ginny, we-we can't. I-just no," he faltered.

"And why not?" She stared determinedly at him.

"Because he's mine," came a velvety voice from behind them. Ginny and Harry swiveled, Ginny's eyes widening and Harry looking happily astounded as he saw the Cheshire cat-like grin on his sister's face.

"Surprise, Harry!" she yelled. Ginny was speechless, Harry laughed and everyone began to rush over to see what the surprise was.

"Thanks Ally," Harry murmured as he stepped forward and kissed Draco. A few gasps were heard, mouths hung open, Ally smiled and Jamie looked bored. A strangled scream of frustration escaped Ginny's throat as the two parted.

"Harry?" Lily's voice was quiet, "Why didn't you tell us about this?"

"Oh, Jamie and I knew," Ally piped up. James' eyebrows shot up.

"You two knew Harry was dating him?" James asked.

"Dad, Harry tells me _everything!_" Draco shot Harry a wary look. "And Jamie kinda saw them in March at Hogsmeade in the jewelers…" she trailed off.

"Wait, jewelers?"

"Er…sorry Harry," she said sheepishly. Harry looked around at the faces of his family and friends colored with shock and confusion.

"Um, so I suppose I should explain all this."

"Yes, please do tell us why you're all of a sudden with Malfoy," Ron shot back. Draco glared at him but said nothing.

"Maybe we should go sit down again?" Lily offered. A few heads nodded as everyone made their way back to the tent. Harry hung back.

"So why are you my surprise?" Harry mumbled against the taller man's neck as they embraced.

"Because your sister wanted me to be your birthday present. Maybe she grew tired of me not being allowed to celebrate things with you, even if I don't mind us celebrating at home," he purred suggestively. "Plus, I am your husband after all, so why should I not be with you, hmm?" Harry sighed.

"You're right, I'm sorry Drake. If you'd like to know, I was going to tell them about us today anyways. Shall we go face the music then?"

"We? You mean you Golden Boy." Harry glared playfully at his husband before they made their way to the tent where everyone was talking animatedly.

Everyone grew silent as the two men approached with their fingers laced tightly together. Lily noted the white of Harry's knuckles the only indicator of her sons' nervous anxiety. She looked pointedly at her son as she laid her hand over James' hand resting on the table. With a small smile and slight nod she bade her son speak.

"Er," Harry cleared his throat, "Well since Ally decided to surprise me by bringing Draco here this is uh, well what I mean to say is…" Harry ran a hand through his hair in frustration at his less than coherent speech. Draco squeezed Harry's hand reassuringly, encouraging the man to continue.

"I was going to tell you today, but uh, yeah, I'm with Draco."

"We gathered that much mate," Ron snorted.

"How long?" Hermione prodded. "We never even guessed… were you together in school?" Harry gave his friends an apologetic look.

"Yeah, we got together in 7th year after the war. We've been together since then and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I really love Draco though and I was just afraid of what you'd say." Harry took a deep breath and Draco rubbed his thumb over Harry's knuckles to try and comfort him.

"So, your brother and sister knew all about this but we didn't? Harry, you know we'd never be upset with you." James couldn't hide the slight hurt in his voice. Harry looked at the ground as Draco wrapped an arm around his waist.

All was silent until Fred shouted, "Pay up!" Everyone turned towards the man. Ron groaned.

"Aw come on! That's not fair!"

"Sorry ickle Ronniekins, but I told you Harry was a ponce. You lose."

"Why I never!" Molly exclaimed. "You two are in so much trouble once we leave here!" Everyone but Ginny watched with amusement, especially Jamie and Ally who knew of their brother's preference since he was a 5th year. Lily had suspected but waited for her son to tell her in his own time.

"Wait!" Ron spoke up again, "I said he was with someone or married, so I only have to pay half!" Everyone turned towards Ron who shrunk into his seat with a sheepish look on his reddened face. Harry blanched and Draco stood stiffly by his side. This didn't go unnoticed by George who wanted to see Harry's reaction and now sat gawking at his friend and his friend's boyfriend. Slowly everyone turned their attention back to Harry and Draco. Ginny looked like she would murder Draco on the spot when all eyes caught the glint of metal wrapped around two intertwined fingers. Harry swallowed nervously.

"Harry…" James started.

"Surprise?" All looked beyond shocked. Ginny stood, completely enraged, to leave.

"Sorry," she bit out with strained politeness, "But I can't stay. Thanks for everything Lily." In an angry crack she disapparated.

"So," Hermione began cautiously, "You and Draco are getting married?"

"Yes Granger, married," Draco spoke for the first time, in his usual sarcastic manner.

"Did you two know all of this?" Lily turned to her other children.

"I swear I only knew they were together. But Jamie and I did think they were engaged," Ally said.

"Who's engaged?" A playful voice came from behind. Everyone turned to see Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Teddy. Teddy, Harry's godson, was fast asleep in Tonks' arms.

"Harry's engaged," Ron supplied. Remus looked at Tonks but they stayed quiet and let Sirius be the one to respond.

Sirius was quiet for a second before exclaiming, "It's about damn time you two married! Did you enjoy Portugal then? Did you bring back what I asked for?" If everyone was stunned and confused before, it was nothing compared to what they felt now.

"Sirius," Lily began in a deadly calm voice, "What are you implying?"

"Dearest Lily, I am not 'implying' anything. I'm asking my godson and his husband how their honeymoon was and if they weren't too busy shagging each other senseless to remember the sweets I asked them to bring me." Ron paled, Hermione frowned, the twins were silent, Arthur and Molly looked uneasy, James sputtered, Lily was livid, and James and Ally ate some ice cream. Harry looked as if he'd love nothing more than to crawl into a hole and die while Tonks and Remus hung back trying to stay out of this mess.

"Harry, how could you not tell us?" Hermione's voice was filled with hurt. Harry looked around at his family and friends guiltily.

"I'm sorry. We just kind of… eloped and… look, I'm really sorry! I do love Draco, and we can always re-marry in a formal ceremony."

"Harry, we will have to talk about this later. Please take a seat. You too Draco." The two men sat as Lily directed them to with Tonks, Remus and Sirius following. The cake was passed out and slowly the chatter began to pick up again.

As the afternoon wore on and the Weasley's all left to their respective homes, Harry and Draco stayed in the garden.

"Well that was a nice surprise, wasn't it?" Draco whispered in his husband's ear. "I have one waiting for you at home." Harry shivered in delight at the prospect of getting home, but was comfortable where they were. Harry leaned over and kissed Draco.

"Let's go home then, shall we?" Draco smirked as he took Harry's hand so they could say their goodbyes and make their exit.


End file.
